


Freckled Angel

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Cute, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sappy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Hinata convinces Tsukishima to drink. Yamaguchi has to deal with a drunk boyfriend.Not that he minds, when his drunk boyfriend is so sweet to him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 287





	Freckled Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Freckled Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668179) by [FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus)



Okay, so, Yamaguchi hadn't really expected to see this when he walked into the bar.

'This' being Kageyama and Yachi egging on Hinata and Tsukishima's drinking contest.

Yamaguchi heaved a loud sigh and approached the table. "Looks like I'm driving him home tonight," he announced, catching everyone's attention.

Especially Tsukishima. A lovesick, and yet entirely inebriated, sparkle shined in his golden eyes, and he grinned, reaching out like a baby searching for its favorite toy. "Tadashiiiii... You came!"

Yamaguchi laughed softly and reached out to grasp Tsukishima's hands. "Of course I did, Tsukki."

Tsukishima blinked slowly, his eyes turning to his hands. "Hands... Holdin' hands..." he mumbled. He gasped softly and turned his head towards Hinata. "Guys! Look! Tadashi held my hand!"

The words drew snorts and giggles from their companions.

"I didn't believe you when you told us, but... Wow," Hinata said. "Can't believe he really does act like this..."

"Only when he's drunk," Yamaguchi said, awkwardly shuffling to sit down while still holding Tsukishima's hands. It seemed to make him happy, after all. "It's sweet."

Tsukishima hummed, busying himself with examining Yamaguchi's hands. "Got such pretty hands," he mumbled. "Look... Cute li'l freckles on the back of it..."

Yamaguchi could feel his cheeks warm at the attention being called to his freckles. He parted his lips, unsure of what he was about to say - but whatever it was died on his tongue when Tsukishima lifted his hand up, pressing a kiss to each one of the freckles on it.

All that happened was Yachi and Hinata gushing over how cute they were, Kageyama rolling his eyes and drinking his beer, and Yamaguchi turning like sixty-three different shades of red.

"Ts-Tsukki..." Yamaguchi whispered.

Tsukishima let out a low whined, tugging Yamaguchi closer. Yamaguchi yelped a little, but let Tsukishima nuzzle into his neck. "Uh... Tsukki...?"

"Pretty angel," Tsukishima whispered in response. "Tadashi... Precious angel..."

Yamaguchi blinked, looking helplessly over to his so-called friends, who just smiled innocently and waved at him.

Some friends.

"How much did you have to drink, Tsukki?" he asked. "Usually you don't go calling me 'angel' until the fifth or sixth..."

"You're so smart, Tadashi," Tsukishima whispered, seemingly ignoring the question. "So glad you notice so much about me... Such a good friend..."

Yamaguchi huffed. "Tsukki-"

"Tadashi, will you go out with me?"

Yachi and Hinata promptly choked on their own drinks, and Kageyama slapped a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh too loudly.

Yamaguchi sighed and reached up, patting Tsukishima's back. "Of course, Tsukki. You know we've been dating since our second year of high school, right?"

Tsukishima jerked back, and looked at Yamaguchi with wide, sparkling eyes. "Really?!" he whispered, speaking as though the words would break. "You're my boyfriend, then?"

"I sure am," Yamaguchi said, a soft smile tugging at his lips. "But I'm very glad you want to-"

He was swiftly cut off by Tsukishima kissing at the corner of Yamaguchi's mouth. Whether it was intentional or not remained to be seen...

Man... Tsukishima was going to wish he was dead when morning arrived.


End file.
